


all at once

by bitterheart



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Together, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23391337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterheart/pseuds/bitterheart
Summary: A lazy Sunday morning together leads to something unexpected.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 185





	all at once

It's a late Sunday morning and Sylvain is sprawled across the couch by the window, head resting against one of the arms as he reads a book. He looks comfortable, the sunlight making his hair shine copper and turning his skin golden in a way that makes Felix's fingers tingle just from watching. 

He's also taking up Felix's favourite sunny patch in their apartment.

"Outta my way," Felix mutters, not actually expecting Sylvain to move as he clambers onto the couch. 

"Oh." Sylvain's voice is soft and his body is warm as Felix settles on top of him. He shifts to fit their bodies on a couch that is definitely too small for both of them to be lying on. "Hey Fe."

Felix rests his head on Sylvain's shoulder, tucking his face against the curve of Sylvain's neck. He tangles their legs together and sighs, content with the sun on his back. "What are you reading?"

"It's a story about a heist," Sylvain tells him, holding the book with one hand so he can stroke his fingers through Felix's hair. "The main character is the mastermind. He's great."

"Mm." Felix shuts his eyes. "Read to me."

Sylvain chuckles. "Right from the middle?"

"Yeah." Felix just wants to listen to Sylvain's voice, which is a strange thing to want when he's so often grumbling for his roommate of a year and best friend of almost two decades to shut up. He chalks it up to being a Sunday. Things always feel more relaxed on a Sunday morning and Felix can't be blamed for being caught up in it too. "Just read."

So Sylvain does. His voice is even as he reads, as familiar to Felix as his own, and it's comforting. Felix relaxes into Sylvain, letting the words wash over him without really following the story or caring about what the characters are doing beyond the fact that it's all being told to him in Sylvain's voice. He doesn't even realise he's fallen asleep until he blinks awake later, feeling the steady rise and fall of Sylvain's chest as he breathes deeply in his sleep.

The sun has moved through the sky, no longer shining through their window. Felix still feels warm, content to stay where he is. Sylvain's book is resting on the edge of the coffee table, as far as he could reach without moving from under Felix. He's tucked Felix's head under his chin, one hand resting on Felix's back and the other resting against the nape of his neck, holding him close.

It's Felix's turn to do the groceries this weekend. He should probably go before it gets too late and they miss lunch. He shouldn't find it this difficult to pull himself out of Sylvain's arms. 

And yet.

Sylvain hums sleepily, shifting under Felix as he wakes. His fingers tighten around Felix for a moment, as if to check that he's still there. Felix is suddenly very glad that he hasn't managed to move away just yet. 

"Hey." Sylvain's voice is scratchy with sleep. "You comfy?"

Felix hums in reply, yawning as he finally sits up. Sylvain folds his legs up, giving Felix enough space to sit. 

"I have to do the groceries," Felix declares, in an effort to get himself to move away from Sylvain. "I won't be long. I'll help you make lunch when we're back."

"Yeah. Sounds good." Sylvain gets up off the couch after Felix does, stretching and yawning. 

Felix's gaze drops to the stretch of exposed skin as Sylvain's shirt rides up, and he quickly looks away. He wants to clear his throat around the lump he suddenly feels in it, but he knows that would only draw Sylvain's attention and he isn't sure what he would do with it if he had it.

"I'll be back," Felix mutters, grabbing their shopping bags and slinging them over his shoulder. 

Behind him, Sylvain yawns again, the drowsiness of their late morning nap still clinging to him. "Yeah. Love you."

Felix freezes, his hand on the doorknob. He turns around, finding Sylvain frozen mid-stretch like he's equally surprised by the words that have come out of his own mouth. 

"What did you say?"

"Uh…" Sylvain smiles nervously. "See you soon?"

Felix puts the shopping bags down, walking closer to Sylvain. "What you really said."

"Felix…" Sylvain protests, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Sylvain." 

They stare each other down until Sylvain finally sighs, shoulders slumping as he relents. "Okay. But you asked for it." 

"I did," Felix agrees. "Say it."

"I love you." Sylvain's voice is gentle, like his fingers in Felix's hair. 

Felix feels his heart squeeze so tightly that he thinks it might burst. His fingers are tingling, the way they always do when he thinks about touching Sylvain for too long. He registers that his cheeks are hurting before he even realises that he's smiling. 

"I love you too."

Sylvain laughs. It's not mocking, but a quiet huff of disbelief. This is really happening. 

"I," Felix begins, then clears his throat. "I should go. Um. Groceries."

"Wait." Sylvain steps forward, grabbing him by the wrist. Felix freezes and Sylvain takes another step closer until they're chest to chest. He laughs again, breath warm against Felix's lips. "Holy shit."

All of a sudden, Felix wants to kiss Sylvain. He isn't brave enough for that, pushing himself up onto his tiptoes to press their foreheads against each other instead. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah." Sylvain's hands settle on Felix's sides, thumbs stroking circles into his waist. "Goddess, yeah. I wanna kiss you."

It's all the encouragement Felix needs, steadying himself with a hand splayed on Sylvain's chest as he touches their lips together. 

"Wow, yeah." Sylvain returns the favour but more firmly. "We're gonna need to do that again. Like maybe a few hundred times. A thousand times?"

Felix doesn't think he's heard a better idea in his entire life. He kisses Sylvain again, conceding to his experience and letting him lead, letting him teach. Sylvain is only too happy to do just that.

Felix learns the best ways two people can fit their mouths together, pulling away with small gasps until he learns to breathe through his nose. He learns how good it feels to have Sylvain's hands running up and down his back, the firm strokes a counterpoint to the gentle press of their lips against each other. He learns the way Sylvain can't pull away without pressing additional kisses to the tip of Felix's nose, his forehead, his hair. As if Sylvain has held his kisses back for so long that now, he doesn't stand a chance of containing them. Felix thinks he might understand. 

"I—" Felix says between kisses, "need—to go—shopping." 

"I'll come with you," Sylvain tells him. "Let me just…"

Felix doesn't resist as Sylvain pulls him close again. 

They don't end up doing their groceries, or making lunch. Felix, curled up on the couch in Sylvain's arms as they continue kissing each other, can't say that he really minds.


End file.
